Dark Waltz
by Number XVI
Summary: In which Genesis receives a rather poetic note about dancing and he tells Sephiroth. SGC/mentions of sex/don't like, don't read! Review if you like! Read AN in the beginning! It's important!


**Here's a story for you! A quick one shot that may or may not be any good! **

Genesis: yay... *sarcasm*

**Oh, shut up! You know you like it!**

Sephiroth: I think not...

**You too, Sexiroth! Whoops! Did I say that out loud? *giggles***

Gen and Seph: *growling* Yes, you did...

**Oh well! Anyway, here's a story. I was inspired by the song '_Dark Waltz' _by Hayley Westenra. I suggest listening to it when it pops up towards the middle area. You should see it... the song is_ Italicized_. There is one part in the beginning that's italicized, but that's not the song, so ignore...**

**Disclaimer- **Cloud: Tora doesn't own any of the characters or the song... so, y'know, don't shoot.

**Yeah, listen to the chocobo! **

**Warnings-** Cloud: One OC, Mentions of sex between guys... don't like, don't read.

**Flames will be given to Axel to play with! Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Waltz<strong>

Genesis smiled as he stepped into Sephiroth's office one morning.

Sephiroth looked up at his lover in surprise, "Gen?" the silverette looked up at the wall clock. "I figure you'd be terrorizing Thirds and Cadets right now…"

The red-head grinned outright at the comment, "I would be, if it wasn't for this!" the man held up a piece of paper. "I found it on my desk,"

Sephiroth took it from him, hesitant, "This isn't from the fan club, is it?" he opened it:

'_Dance me into the night, __  
><em>_underneath the moon shining so bright.__  
><em>_Let the dark waltz begin'_

_-Thunderstorm_

Genesis snorted, "Oh, I highly doubt it. Those incompetent fools wouldn't have been able to come up with this if they'd combined all of their brains…" he took a thoughtful look. "No… I say we do it…"

Sephiroth's head snapped up, "What? Gen, have you gone mad?"

Genesis' smile had softened, "Honestly, Seph, I don't know…"

Watching the auburn-haired male intensely, Sephiroth could tell he was set on doing what he please, and no one would be able to stop him, "Do you even know where to go, Genesis?"

Now the man smirked, "Tell me, Love, where's the only place where you can see the moon unobstructed?"

"The roof," was Seph's automatic reply.

Oh…

"Exactly,"

* * *

><p>At midnight (when the moon was highest) Sephiroth and Genesis, both dressed in a pair of black slacks and a silk green and red shirt respectively, stole to the roof to find this mysterious <em>'Thunderstorm'<em>.

As they approached, they heard singing:

"_We are the lucky ones; __  
><em>_we shine like a thousand suns__  
><em>_when all of the color runs together…"_

A beautiful melody, sung by a woman… They hoped simultaneously that whoever sent the letter wasn't a woman.

"_I'll keep you company__  
><em>_in one glorious harmony__  
><em>_Waltzing with destiny forever…_

_Dance me into the night__  
><em>_underneath the moon shining so bright__  
><em>_turning me into the light…"_

The two approached the door to the roof silently, turning the brass knob slowly.

"_Time dances whirling past,__I gaze through—"_ the woman standing in the middle of the area stopped singing abruptly, looking over at them with glowing red eyes.

And together, Sephiroth and Genesis' jaws dropped.

"Tora!"

"You can _sing_?"

Sephiroth and the newly named Tora looked at Genesis with identical raised eyebrows.

"What?"

Tora shook her dirty-blonde head at her friend's occasional idiocy, "Hello General, Commander. If you're wondering: no, I did _not_ send you the note! I'm just the entertainment,"

Suddenly, from the shadows, a voice spoke:

"Actually, I would be the one who sent it,"

Tora stepped back as a small figure appeared from the darkness. Their spiky blonde hair appeared to glow in the light of the moon, creating a halo-like shine. And with the blue silk shirt and white pants, the person looked like a fallen angel.

The boy smiled softly, "Good evening, sirs, my name is Cloud Strife," he said in a soft, accent-rich voice.

Genesis felt his mouth run dry. This man- boy- _incubus_ that stood before them was gorgeous. Not in the sexy, dangerous way that Sephiroth managed to pull off, but an innocent, yet mischievous way that had his pulse increasing as well as the fabric around his crotch. And if the silverette's subtle panting beside him was anything to go by, then Sephiroth felt the same.

"I see you found your way just fine," the boy's smile sweetened. "Do you two have any questions you would like to ask me?"

The red-head spoke up, "How old are you?"

If Cloud was surprised, he didn't show it, "I turned seventeen recently,"

Mentally, Genesis cheered. _'He's not jailbait!' _he chanted happily.

"You don't seem very upset to see me here, and yet, Genesis was the only to receive a note… Why?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

Now Cloud grinned, "I was expecting the Commander to tell you! I knew the two of you were together, so I was hoping you wouldn't let him go on his own! I also wanted to give you a note, but I found giving the same invitation to be a little redundant; especially when the Commander would just inform you anyway," Cloud looked at the both of them questioningly. "Any more?"

"Just one," Genesis cut in. "Why would you invite us, if you knew we were already together?"

Cloud gave the men a sad smile which took their breath away momentarily, "I love you… the both of you. I figured that if I had any chance with you, it be with you together." The boy looked up at the moon for a moment, his sapphire eyes reflecting the pale light magnificently. He looked back, "Now, I have a question for you," he held out his hands gracefully. "Would you dance this dark waltz with me tonight?"

The two Gods among men, beings of higher powers, glanced at each other before stepping forward as one, "_Yes_…"

And so, together they danced. Gliding elegantly beneath the ever-radiant moon; waltzing with destiny together…

"_We are the lucky ones__  
><em>_We shine like a thousand suns__  
><em>_When all of the color runs together_

_I'll keep you company__  
><em>_In one glorious harmony__  
><em>_Waltzing with destiny forever_

_Dance me into the night__  
><em>_Underneath the moon shining so bright__  
><em>_Turning me into the light_

_Time dances whirling past__  
><em>_I gaze through the looking glass__  
><em>_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

_Sacred geometry__  
><em>_Where movement is poetry__  
><em>_Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night__  
><em>_Underneath the moon shining so bright__  
><em>_Turning me into the light_

_Dance me into the night__  
><em>_Underneath the moon shining so bright__  
><em>_Let the dark waltz begin__  
><em>_Oh let me wheel - let me spin__  
><em>_Let it take me again__  
><em>_Turning me into the light__"_

* * *

><p>(3 months later)<p>

The three men lay in Sephiroth's silk-covered bed, Cloud cradled between them protectively.

Suddenly, Genesis sat up and looked down at their little blonde lover questioningly.

Cloud glanced up, "What?"

"How'd you get Tora to sing for you? I've been trying to get her to do it again for weeks now,"

Cloud gave the red-head an incredulous expression, "Really? That's what you want to know? It's snuggle-time dammit!" Sephiroth chuckled heartily behind him.

Genesis just pouted.

Cloud sighed, "I got her to sing because she's my sister. And she owed me,"

Now both men gaped at him, "She's your sister? She never told us she had a brother!"

Cloud snorted, "Of course she didn't! I'm not insane! If the other cadets knew I was related to the only female SOLDIER they'd think I was getting special treatment or something," Cloud gave both of his lovers a look. "And don't start anything… She and I have already spoken about this, and we _both_ thought it was for the best!" he rolled into Sephiroth's chest. "Now snuggle with me for fuck's sake!"

"One more thing,"

Cloud grumbled.

"Who wrote the song?"

Cloud gave Genesis a dry look, "I did,"

Genesis powered through, "Where is it?"

Cloud sighed roughly, giving up. He struggled out of Seph's embrace (much to the man's chagrin) and out of bed. He limped to their shared dresser and rummaged around inside for a moment. He closed the drawer quietly and hobbled back over with a piece of paper. Giving it to Genesis as he crawled back into Sephiroth's arms, he whispered, "Don't lose it," and quickly fell to sleep.

The auburn-haired male smiled in triumph, and kissed their younger lover softly on the head as he placed the slip of paper onto the bedside table. He curled around Cloud and swiftly fell into dreams himself.

A week later would find the precious white sheet protected in an ornate silver frame and hung lovingly above the three lovers' bed, where it would remain for years to come, as a testament to the night they'd first dance the Dark Waltz.


End file.
